


love like silk

by Jenfly



Series: we all fall in love sometimes [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Emotional, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: The love was right there, in that moment, in everything, drowning him into its warm depth and protecting him from the harmful thoughts.





	love like silk

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Crossdressing + body image issues
> 
> This is the last piece for PQW - also the one I struggled with the most. I had a clear idea but it was soooo hard to put into words and I wanted to bury my head into pillow almost after every sentence I wrote but in the end, I guess, this didn't turn out so bad. :) It was still quite fun to write this, so... Anyway, hope you like this!

Brian was looking at himself from the mirror, twisting and turning and trying to find an angle where he wouldn’t look too bad but it seemed to be impossible. The matching set of dark red, lace bra and panties seemed so wrong on him, made him feel anything but sexy and he cursed Roger and Freddie and their idea for crossdressing for what felt like a thousandth time. The black skirt and a pink button up shirt that were waiting on the bed seemed almost to be mocking him but with a sad sigh he turned around, taking a few steps to the bed and picked up the skirt.

Slowly he slipped the skirt on, as well as the shirt, buttoning it up all the way and tucked the hem under the waistband of skirt. Then he went back in front of the mirror, the unsettling feeling twisting into a knot in the bottom of his stomach. Usually he would have been excited to do something like this – after all they had tried crossdressing many times before to spice things up a bit – but now all he wanted to do was throw those clothes on him away, put something more comfortable on and just bury himself under the blankets.

The longer he stared at his reflection, the more sure he grew that this had been a bad idea. While his previous crossdressing outfits had been more baggier, this new outfit was form-fitting, more tighter and highlighted his lanky body. It felt like the fabric stuck to his skin like glued papers, enveloping him in an embrace that was uncomfortable, almost suffocating. Tears were burning in his eyes and he took a deep breath, trying to hold them back.

In the next moment he was startled by the knock on the door and a worried voice called for him.

”Bri, dear, are you okay there?”

Brian quickly straightened his back, trying to smile at his reflection.

”Yes, just a minute,” he answered.

”Well, don’t take too long. We want to see you,” Roger spoke behind the door and Brian could hear the suggestive tone in his voice. Something unpleasant moved in Brian’s chest as he took a final glance at the mirror before turning his back to it. He breathed slowly in and out, shaking his head, trying to get rid off the negative thoughts, and put then a smile on his lips, walking to the door.

Maybe when he saw his boys, everything would start to feel much better.

*

The moment Brian saw his boyfriends scattered over the couch in their living room, his heart sank and he felt even more self-conscious about his body. They all looked gorgeous in their own outfits. Roger was wearing a black leather skirt with a red top, both pieces of clothing hugging his body just perfectly, and his strong makeup only crowned the perfection. John’s makeup was more natural but still clearly visible, fitting well with his quite short, blue dress that spread below the waist. Most of the top of it was translucent lace while the bottom part of the dress looked like satin and Brian felt his mouth going dry.

Freddie, in turn, was wearing slightly longer, yellow dress with black spots, and it followed the shape of his body deliciously. His makeup was quite strong, he had even painted his fingernails yellow and added a wig with a ponytail. The outfit just oozed Freddie and he looked so confident in it, a wide smile dancing on his lips. John and Roger were smiling, too, though Roger’s own seemed to be more like a grin. 

Brian had been so focused on to take in the sight of his boys that he hadn’t realized they were eyeing him.

”Wow, Bri, you look...” Roger started, licking his red lipstick covered lips, gaze going up and down on Brian’s body before meeting Brian’s own. ”Absolutely gorgeous,” the blond finished.

”Yeah, what a beauty you are,” Freddie commented, winking, and Brian lowered his gaze, his heart sinking. The knot in his stomach tightened and he folded his arms across his chest as if to try to protect and comfort himself. He didn’t feel beautiful at all and he didn’t deserve the admiring looks from his boyfriends or their praises. Slightly he shook his head and the tears were threatening to come again.

”Bri, love, what’s wrong?” John asked softly, and soon all the boys were surrounding him.

”I’m ugly.”

It was barely a whisper and then he hesitantly lifted up his gaze, only to find the boys looking at him with mix of disbelief and sadness. Roger’s hands came up, cupping his face gently, while Freddie’s other hand settled on his arm and John’s on the small of his back.

”Why do you think so?” Roger spoke, his blue eyes gleaming the way he could start crying at any moment. There was a sting in Brian’s chest and he drew in a sharp breath.

”I’m too tall, too thin and… I just don’t have a proper shape for these clothes.”

”None of us has a proper shape for these clothes, darling,” Freddie said quietly, stroking his arms slowly. 

”But you still look gorgeous and I’m just a stick in a tight shell,” Brian stated, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

”Gosh, Bri…” John breathed out. ”That’s not true at all. You’re so beautiful. And this outfit look so good on you.”

John’s hand slid around Brian’s waist as he leaned against his upper arm, and Roger was softly caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. 

”I think this is the best crossdressing outfit you’ve had on so far,” the blond admitted and the honestly was flooding in his blue orbs.

Freddie hummed, nodding, ”Definitely the best. You took my breath away the moment you walked into the room.”

A broken noise left from Brian’s mouth, the tears pooling in his eyes and slowly starting to fall down his cheeks, and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth, biting it. Roger’s brows furrowed as his gaze filled with hurt and utter sadness. Then the blonde glanced at John and Freddie, having a short yet effective conversation without words, and both of them nodded.

Roger’s lips captured Brian’s in a soft, loving kiss, and for the first time in that day Brian felt himself relax a bit. When Roger eventually pulled away, his gaze meet Brian’s right away and all Brian saw in the blue sea was pure love and determination.

”Let us show you how much we love you and your body.”

Roger’s voice was quiet, almost delicate, and when Brian took glances at John and Freddie, the knot in his stomach felt to be loosening a bit and a tiny spark of warmth flew in his heart.

He nodded and it was all the boys needed. They took turns kissing him softly and the smiles they gave him after were so sweet, promising, that Brian couldn’t help but smile back. With glints in their eyes, they led him to bedroom and gently guided to lay down on the bed, starting to shower him with love.

*

Brian was lying on his back, the shirt now completely open and scattered on his sides, revealing the bras. The skirt was lifted up, the panties thrown away, and Freddie’s hand was slowly working on his cock while Roger was gently thrusting into him, hands placed on his hips. John’s mouth painted his skin with kisses and tiny licks in between, leaving behind a wet trail from his collarbone to his navel, moving then back up and reaching the sensitive spot on his neck. Brian’s eyes fluttered and a gasp left his mouth as John started to suck the spot, the sensation sending shivers coursing through his body in an instant.

It was almost agonizingly slow but so good; the boys were taking their time, making sure that he feels good, voicing their praises with breathy whispers as they worshipped Brian’s body in the most sweetest way. They moved in perfect sync, completing each other, knowing exactly when to add something and when to hold back a bit. 

Brian’s eyes fell closed, his back arching slightly as John licked the spot he had been sucking and the movement caused Roger to hit his prostate, a low moan escaping between his lips. He could feel John smiling against skin and soon a finger brushed ever so lightly over his lace covered nipple, making him drew in a short, sharp breath through his nose. He was already so sensitive, his body responsing strongly even to the lightest touches, the familiar, bubbling burn within him growing steadily.

Roger’s grip on Brian’s hips tightened a bit as his thrust were getting shorter and faster and Brian opened his eyes, meeting Roger’s darkened, loving gaze. His heart skipped a beat, breath hitching at the sight and for a moment he got lost into the depth of blue sea.

He was pulled back to the surface with a pinch to his nipple and he let out a whine, back arching and eyes closing. He heard Roger curse and praise him as he hit his prostate again and it was getting too much. The edge was closing – he knew it and his boyfriends could read him so well they knew he would be there soon. 

The gentleness never faded – everything they did, every touch, caress, movement of hand or body felt like silk and they treated him like he was the most beautiful thing they had ever encountered. And maybe he was. It was clear they loved him – the love was right there, in that moment, in everything, drowning him into its warm depth and protecting him from the harmful thoughts.

It was overwhelming and he felt the burn right under his skin. His boyfriends soft praises filled his ears and together with their skillful moves, they drove him over the edge. He was falling hard, tears spilling from behind his closed eyelids as the force of his orgasm shook him. The delicious sparks were shooting right through him, filling every cell of his body with blissful warmth and he had never felt so much in one moment.

The boys helped Brian through his high while coming apart themselves, almost in unison, the noises leaving from their mouths being like the sweetest song to his ears. After that everything was blurred – the track of time had been lost for a good while and Brian’s hazy mind was bathing in the aftermath of pleasure, not fully registering what happened around him.

”Bri?” Roger’s voice reached his ears eventually, bringing him back to earth and Brian opened his eyes slowly. He was met with three pair of gazes and the softest smiles, his own lips splitting into a happy smile instantly at the sight of them.

”Everything good?” John asked quietly, laying then down beside Brian. 

Brian turned his head to him, humming. ”Perfect.”

John’s hand cupped the side of his face and he captured his lips in a kiss while Roger and Freddie settled themselves to Brian’s other side. When they parted from the kiss, Brian turned to his side so that his body was fully towards John and Roger used his change to wrap an arm around him and bury his face into his neck and the mop of his curls.

”We love you, darling.”

Brian sighed happily, his heart full of warmth and unconditional love.

”I love you, too.”


End file.
